


Google says I'm in heat

by SillyBlue



Series: SPN A/B/O Bingo 2017 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Post-Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/pseuds/SillyBlue
Summary: As an angel, Cas should be unaffected by the biology of his omega body, but ever since he had been possessed by Lucifer, things don't really run as smoothly anymore.





	Google says I'm in heat

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [SPN A/B/O Bingo](https://spnabobingo.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> The square I'm crossing off with this is "Slick".

Cas had no reason to be displeased. He was in the Bunker, he was released from Lucifer's chokehold and the world had been saved by Dean's infallible heart and determination. The sun continued to shine and they had all, for once, survived without any losses.

And yet.

And yet Cas felt ill at ease as he tried to settle inside the Bunker, the days blurring past him. There was a low simmering irritation beneath his breast bone, burning warmly through him, pooling in his belly where it settled, uncomfortably. He reasoned his discomfort away, because surely this was to be expected. His body and mind's constant betrayals were a small price to pay for almost bringing disaster upon the world and all he loved by selfishly releasing Lucifer from his cage. Cas knew that that he should have fought himself, he should have given everything he had, instead of hoping that Lucifer would be able to defeat Amara. As if Lucifer would do the world any good. How foolish Cas had been. He deserved the looks Dean sometimes sent him, wary, stolen glances thrown into the thick silence between them. As if he didn't trust him. As if it hurt him to know that Cas was this… weak.

So yes. Cas deserved this. He had given his body to Lucifer, careless of the consequences, so now he had to deal with them, whatever they might be. Lucifer was dead, purged by Amara, but Cas could still feel the claw-marks inside himself. He didn't know why Amara had left _him_ alive when she destroyed Lucifer. Had she still considered him not even worth the effort of a simple kill? When he had brought this question up to Dean, trying to figure out where to go from here now that he had survived, how to make amends, Dean had gone very quiet and still.

"Aren't you happy to be alive?" he had asked full of emotion, getting up to wrap Cas into a strong hug, pressing a kiss into his hair. Cas never wanted to upset Dean, but he didn't know.

Was he happy to be alive? Yes. But what use was he now? Guilty and almost ruined? Lucifer's Grace had stretched his human body too much, slashing into him in a way there was no coming back from. Nothing felt quite right.

Despite this, Cas should still have paid better attention to the signals his body sent him. It might have saved him from waking up to an unpleasant surprise. He had borrowed Sam's laptop to watch Netflix in the guest room and must have fallen asleep. He wondered if that would ever heal and if there might be a time in the future where sleep wasn't necessary anymore. He moved the laptop from his stomach and bit back on a sigh as he felt his underwear stick to his body as he moved. His pants seemed to be soaked. Had his body failed him even more now? Was urinating in his sleep the next indignity?

He got up from the bed and stripped off his pants. Surprisingly, there wasn't a lot of liquid after all. His underwear seemed to be soaked and stuck to his skin, but there was only enough liquid to make a small wet spot in his pants. Cas looked from the pants and underwear piling around his feet to the bed. He reached out his hand to where he had rested. The sheet was damp, but only slightly. The liquid coating his skin didn't feel like pee either, the consistency too thick and slippery. It also was odorless as far as Cas could tell. He wasn't entirely sure where it came from as everything was coated in it at this point. But at least it seemed like he hadn't lost all control of his bladder after all.

Cas awkwardly stepped out of the pile of clothes, leaving his lower body bare. He stripped the sheet off the mattress, wiping himself down with it. He put all the soiled items next to the door and then he went to his duffle bag that Dean had dropped on the chest of drawers when he had given him this room. Cas hadn't used it in the two months that it had been there, feeling no need to change out of his clothes since his body graciously didn't require proper hygiene yet. He didn't own more than the one suit, so he pulled out the only pair of jeans he had and a clean pair underwear. Feeling oddly self-conscious of what Dean might say to him wearing jeans with a suit jacket and tie, he shrugged out of the jacket and took off the tie. He touched his throat, rubbing it uncomfortably beneath the collar of his shirt. He didn't feel right. He couldn’t put the finger on just what was wrong, but he was uncomfortable from his sternum right down to the tips of his socked toes.

Cas' eyes fell on the pile of laundry. Maybe he was embarrassed and cleaning his clothes and sheets would make him feel better? Surely the Winchesters wouldn't mind him doing laundry. He grabbed the pile and left the room. The Bunker was quiet, the warding and electricity hummed softly in Cas' ears as he made his way to the laundry room. It must have been very late or very early, in any case Dean wasn't up yet and Sam wasn't in the Bunker at the moment. There was nobody to ask about his problems. When the old washing machine started spinning, Cas pulled out his phone.

Time to do research.

* * *

When Cas wandered into the kitchen, Dean was already there, eating cereal while studying the newspaper, a cup of coffee next to him.

"Dean," he called and Dean's body jolted slightly, apparently not having heard Cas approach. He looked up, chewing cereal, nodding at him in greeting.

"Dean, I'm in heat." Dean made a chocked sound at that, his cheeks bulging slightly and his spoon dropping into his bowl. He swallowed hastily before more milk escaped his lips.

"What the hell, Cas!" Dean grumbled and brushed the back of his hand over his mouth, then he stared down at the mess the dropped spoon had made. He lifted both hands in annoyance and then slapped them on his thighs before he fixed Cas with an exasperated frown. He faltered slightly, looking Cas up and down. "What are you wearing?" But Cas barely got a comment in before Dean added: "You're not in heat!"

Cas lifted his phone to show it to Dean, where the screen was still lit up with the internet page he had been browsing to research his current predicament.

"According to my research I'm in heat." He frowned, turning the phone again to look at the screen. "Or I'm dying. Which seems rather drastic. The symptoms weren't entirely conclusive apparently." He walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Dean scoffed at him and got up from his seat. He held out his hand until Cas dropped his phone into it.

"Web MD, Cas? Seriously?" Dean grunted as he scrolled through his phone.

"It was the first result that came up when I entered the issue into google," Cas defended his choice of research material. Dean rolled his eyes but then he looked back down on the screen. Cas watched how one of his eyebrows lifted, clearly puzzled.

"Cause of clear, jelly like, odorless discharge?" Dean repeated what Cas had entered into the search bar. "The hell…?" Dean lifted his head to stare at Cas. "Have you been dripping slick?" His tone was incredulous and somewhat cautious but Cas wasn't sure if he preferred this over Dean's dismissal of the issue.

"That's what the research seems to imply. I wasn't sure if it was slick, but the descriptions match," he said. "As well as the… unpleasant tension in my lower stomach." Dean stared at him.

"But you're not an omega, Cas. Only omegas produce slick!" he argued and then he took half a step closer and lifted his head, giving the air between them a single sniff. Dean pursed his lips, then he stepped back and leant against the kitchen table. "You don't smell like heat. You don't even smell like an omega at all. Just like you always do!"

"Which makes sense since I've always been an omega," Castiel told him, somewhat crossly. When Dean stared at him, speechless and unmoving, Castiel relented a bit. "It's never been relevant."

"Okay, I get that with possession presentation status tends to be neutralized. Especially with you angels who only use your vessels as tools," Dean mused and Castiel nodded. "You did smell off when Lucifer was still possessing you."

"You noticed that?" Castiel asked, though he wasn't much surprised. Dean could be perceptive, though apparently not perceptive enough because it took the Winchesters months before they figured it out. Apparently, Dean was thinking along the same vein because he lowered his head.

"I assumed you were just… I don't know. Angry or something. Stressed. It was another end of the world after all and you've been through a lot last year," Dean said and it sounded defensive. Cas nodded. Dean averted his eyes, looking at the phone he still had in his palms. He handed it back to Cas, who pocketed it wordlessly.

"But you were human, Cas. Before. It must have mattered then that you were in an omega body. But still you didn't tell us?"

"You spent less than three days in my company while I was human. It didn't seem to matter considering the circumstances," Cas said, unable to keep the old pain out of his voice. Dean met his eyes, sadness reflected in them.

"Yeah," he muttered, looking away. "But I should have noticed, I'm an alpha after all. It must have sucked to be a homeless omega."

"Yes, but it wouldn't have changed anything, Dean… You had no choice but to send me away."

"I know," Dean said unhappily. Cas wasn't sure what to retort to that, but he wasn't entirely up to discussing old guilt now. He squirmed, making a face.

"Maybe we can talk about this later if needed… At the moment I'm still producing slick," he said, his voice sorrowful and Dean dropped his head. He put his palms to his face, groaning. "My underwear is starting to stick to my skin," Cas added. Dean got up, putting his hand on Castiel's shoulder, pushing him in front of him, up the stairs.

"Maybe you're producing slick, but you can't be in heat," Dean insisted, walking him to the garage. "Omegas don't go through heats with such nonchalance unless they're on heavy-duty suppressants!"

"Since when are you an expert on omega heats?" Cas shot back, miffed now. He felt rewarded when Dean looked chastised.

"Damn it. Where's Sam when you need him? That nerd would probably know what to do," Dean complained, switching on the garage light. Cas wasn't sure where they were going. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to leave the Bunker when he was soiling his underwear.

"What did your WebMD say about it? A way to deal with it I mean," Dean asked, looking down at Cas instead of approaching the car, almost as if he was unsure if he wanted to get in the car in the first place. "Doesn't sex usually stop a heat and the slick production with it?"

"I don't think that's how sex works," Cas said flatly and noticed Dean's reddish face. "If I understood correctly the lubricant is supposed to ease the way in. Stopping it up with a penis doesn't seem like a good solution."

"No, I mean…!!" Dean didn't manage to stutter his way to the end of his sentence, his face entirely red now. He took a deep breath, exhaling it loudly. "Okay. We have to think of the problem like… a period maybe. You're leaking into your pants, but have no other issues."

"I suppose not."

"No sex craze?" Cas glared at Dean. "Hey, just making sure! You think it's a heat after all!" Dean walked to his car, pulling open the door. "We should be able to go to a pharmacy and buy some stuff for you." He pointed his finger at Cas over the roof of the car. "Just don't ruin Baby's upholstery. Grab a towel form the work bench to sit on or something." Cas stared at Dean, but it seemed like Dean wasn't budging on this. Irritated, Cas turned towards the workbench and grabbed a towel that looked somewhat clean. He put it down on the seat and then he sat down.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. At least I'm not making you sit on a newspaper," Dean said and a grin tugged at his lips. Castiel wasn't impressed.

"It's humiliating," he said and Dean's smile faltered slightly, but he started the car and drove them out of the Bunker's garage. "I know the backseat of this car has seen its fair share of body fluids and still you make me sit on a towel like I'm…" Dirty. Soiled. Damaged. Cas didn't want to say it or think about it even, so he turned to look out of the window instead. He could feel Dean's eyes on him.

"Cas… You're not…" He heaved a sigh. "You're right. I'm an ass. Sorry."

"Hrm," was all Cas graced Dean with. He felt irritated and tense, his entire body seemed to be poised for a fight. He pressed his forehead against the cool glass.

"Hey. Hey, everything's alright," Dean said soothingly. "You're gonna be fine." Cas wasn't so sure about that. "How about you scroll through your research a bit more? There must be resources for omegas who are going through this." Castiel didn't feel like pulling out his phone, but he couldn't depend on Dean to solve all his issues for him. He sat up straight and got out his phone.

He typed "first slick production" into the search bar and then scrolled a bit and clicked a link that seemed promising. It was a colorful page in pastels and floral shapes. He soon figured out that it was a webpage for young omegas, teaching them about their bodies. He scrolled through it, clicking on different links.

"There seem to be omega pads," he said after he had scanned the information.

"Yeah?"

"They're different from period pads since slick has a different consistency to blood," he said. Dean squirmed at that and Cas doubted it was because the thought of period blood or slick distressed him.

"Are you really dripping slick from your ass, because, dude…"

"No, of course not," Castiel answered with a frown, shaking his head at Dean, who laughed somewhat uneasily. "Male omegas have vaginas. Well, not all of them. According to this internet page, many people who are genetically male omegas have underdeveloped sexual organs. According to this page very few male omegas are actually fertile. Most male omegas pass as betas."

"Then… just what was I watching when I clicked on male on male heat porn…?" Dean muttered to himself. Cas turned his head away from his phone to look at Dean, who was making a face.

"Why were you watching homosexual heat porn in the first place?" he questioned and Dean's face colored again.

"Dude, you don't ask people about their porn watching habits," Dean hissed at him. Cas narrowed his eyes at him. "But uh… if you're producing slick, does that mean that you'd be fertile?"

"I suppose so. I shouldn't be while in a human body, but Lucifer…" Castiel sighed. "Letting him possess me disrupted everything. Everything is different now."

"I know…," Dean said and then he reached out his arm to give Castiel's shoulder a squeeze until Cas looked towards Dean, who smiled at him. "But we're going to figure this out, together, alright?" Cas studied him, but after a while he nodded, feeling a smile tug at his lips.

"Yes. Thank you, Dean."

* * *

They reached a pharmacy and Cas was glad that he hadn't soaked completely through his pants yet. He made a quick detour to the toilets with Dean.

"What toilet are you even using?" Dean asked, but didn't comment much when he followed Cas into the men's room. "You could use the omega bathroom."

"I don't need to use the bathroom at all when things go as they should," Castiel commented and grabbed the spare underwear Dean thought to bring before he locked himself into a stall. He got out of his jeans and underwear and quickly cleaned himself up.

"Sure," was all Dean said. Cas wasn't in the mood to ponder human gender and presentation norms. He cleaned up and got into his fresh clothes, hoping that the slick production wouldn't increase while he was browsing the store. Dean was leaning against the sinks, his arms crossed.

"You didn't have to wait in here," he told Dean but the man merely shrugged.

"This is your first heat, you might as well have a supportive alpha at your side," Dean said with a wink. Cas didn't feel the need to comment that, though he was appreciative of Dean's attention. They went into the pharmacy, browsing until they found the aisle with the heat products. There were different packages with heat pads, as well an overwhelming amount of different products such as wipes and powder.

"This one says it's also good for male omegas. I don't know what that means. Maybe it fits into boxers? Maybe your dick doesn't displace it?" Dean held up a bulky pack in a garish looking yellow. "You have a dick, right?" Dean asked suspiciously, eying Cas over the top of the heat pads package. Castiel rolled his eyes at Dean. Dean dropped the package into his basket and pulled the box which had a friendly design out of Cas' hands to add it to his basket.

"Let's just grab a bunch of stuff. You can try all and then decide what you like," Dean explained, tugging at Cas' sleeve to get him moving. Cas added some wipes and then he followed Dean to the register. He saw Dean throw condoms ("perfect for knotting!!") and lube into the basket and then he put everything on the counter. Cas looked up into his face, quietly amused when Dean wore the kind of expression he usually had when interrogating people for a case. The woman at the counter was smiling at them even though Dean gave her his serious face.

"Maybe you want some of this too?" she asked and grabbed a gel tube from the shelf behind her.

"What's that?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Disinfectant," she said kindly, "to clean bites."

"No, we're not-," Dean started defensively, his face red, but then he seemed to reconsider: "we'll take it." The woman sent Castiel a wink, which he wasn’t sure how to read. Dean paid and muttered something in retort when the woman wished them a nice day and good luck.

Cas made a beeline for the toilets again, to put on the pad. It felt a bit weird and uncomfortable, but at least he wouldn't have to sit on a towel again.

"So…," Dean muttered when they were back in the Bunker. He held the bag to his chest. "You're feeling okay? Still no… fever, pain?" Cas shook his head. "Not horny either?" Cas snorted, then he pressed his palm to his lower belly. It did feel warm even through his shirt.

"I might not be an expert on this, but maybe you shouldn't get your information about heats from pornography," he quipped and Dean laughed at that, some tension bleeding out of his shoulders.

"I know…! But it's a bit weird, don't you think? How unaffected we both are? Surely not everything I know about heats can be wrong. Where's your urge to rip my clothes off so you can get to my knot?" Cas scoffed at that. "Or your overwhelming, fertile scent to knock my brain out? You just smell… The same as always." Cast tilted his head to the side. "You always smell good."

"Maybe you're so used to me that you're not affected?" Cas suggested and Dean shrugged. They stood in the main room sort of inconclusively. Dean tossed the bag on the war table, then he pulled out the box with condoms. He held it up and gave it a shake.

"This isn't really… I don't know…" Dean mumbled, then he fell into silence before he started again: "You mean a lot to me, Cas."

"I know," Castiel told him gently and that seemed to give Dean a bit more courage to continue.

"I need you to know that I'm not offering because you're an omega or you're in heat. I'd have gone for it too if you were an alpha. Eventually."

"Though you're glad I'm not?" Cas teased lightly and Dean had to laugh. "I don't know if heat sex will feel good, the internet said some omegas find it uncomfortable."

"Really? That seems like a shame. Isn't heat the perfect time to have sex?" Castiel shrugged. "You want to give it a shot?"

"Yes I guess so," Castiel said. Dean smiled and took a step closer until they were chest to chest. Castiel felt his cheeks heat up in anticipation. Dean studied his face, but finally, he put his hand on the back of Cas' head and guided their lips together. Cas sighed into the kiss. They had kissed before, in situations where it seemed like they would not see another day together. But he had never felt so content as he did right now.

"Wait until we get really started," Dean teased and pressed another kiss to Cas' lips. "It's gonna get much better. I promise."

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and rested his cheek on Dean's shoulder.

"Alright." They'd figure out all the rest together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it~


End file.
